


Kinktober Day 6 - Blowjobs/Flogging

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To stay updated on Kinktober and to see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on twitter @nines35711.





	Kinktober Day 6 - Blowjobs/Flogging

Andrew huffed impatiently while waiting for Jenna to start. She had rubbed an unscented lotion over his skin and was now standing behind him watching him grow nervous for the first hit. He couldn’t turn around to see her, but he knew what she had in her hands. It was reserved for special punishments without getting into the pain of the whangee cane they had bought a while back. He knew it hurt like hell to be hit with it.

The birch rod came down on his ass. It stung, like a million bee stings all at once even though it was a relatively light hit. He jumped and tried to wriggle around to soothe the pain. It did nothing to make the pain fade.

“Count,” Jenna ordered. He nodded an okay. She let him take in the first hit, letting him get used to it enough to count.

“One,” he murmured. Once more the birch hit him, harder now.

“Two!” he cried. It hit right across the worst but also the best areas. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but he would get there. Jenna didn’t waste time anymore, bringing down two quick lashes across his bare bottom. He could feel the welts starting to form on his skin now.

“F-four.” A hand slid through his hair and gripped hard.

“What comes before four, sweetheart?”

“Three, then four, sorry ma’am.” She released his hair and got back to work.

“Five,” he called out as another smack from the birch made his eyes well up and his nose sting. Andrew’s cock now sat hard and heavy between his legs. He whimpered as more lashes came down over his ass, counting each one. Jenna paused at the tenth.

“Color, honey?” Her voice was gentler now, but it was still a command.

“Green,” he shuddered. His tears fell freely at this point, ass burning. Jenna nodded and ran a hand over his back soothingly. She pulled back and used the birch rod a few more times. He was squirming by then.

“Twelve, ma’am.” He heard the gentle scraping of the birch being set down on their dresser.

“Now, what did you learn today?”

“N-not to come unless I’m given permission to. I’m sorry,” he replied obediently. She pulled him up off the edge of the beg gently.

“Good boy. Now let's get you taken care of and cleaned up.” Jenna practically carried him over to the side of the bed to lay down comfortably. She took his cock into her mouth, paying special attention to the head and stroking the rest. He began moaning and whining. His ass was too sore to even try pushing up into her warm mouth.

“Oh, and by the way, you’re allowed to come this time. I’ll be nice today since you took your punishment so well.” Andrew groaned, his cock twitching. He was so close, so close and then he was falling over the edge. Jenna pulled off to let him come all over his belly, stroking him through it.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips afterward. A wet cloth was used to wipe up his cum and she squirted some more of that lotion onto her palms to gentle rub into his skin. He was as still as possible for her, but he couldn’t help squirming when her palm touched the more sensitive areas. He let her take care of him for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on Kinktober and to see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on twitter @nines35711.


End file.
